legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James Rogers
James Rogers is a 17 year old hero who is the member of the Next-Gen Avengers. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour James appears as a friend of Castiel and Everyone just meets apart from May. When May meets him, she feels something for him. As the Son of Captain America and Black Widow he knows he can help. James joins with Cas and May at heading to the west parts, they find a saloon and James asks for ice water which gets everyone laughing. Instead they have whiskey where May advises him not to drink as he's a kid like she is which surprises him since to James, May looks more like a teenager than a kid as he compliments her beauty. James helps Cas check down with Burford and also saves May when she falls from the robot taking her Pokemon and her to the cleaners. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining.James arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. He helps the heroes fight BlackGarurumon and participates in killing Baron Zemo with Phineas where they are saved by May who confesses her love for him. He also helps in the final battles. May then became James Rogers' girlfriend and they were happy to be together. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult James is contacted by Lydia and Castiel to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Trivia *While reckless and stubborn, James Rogers is still a passionate, kind and helpful young hero, even at the age of 17. Gallery James Rogers NAHT.jpg James Rogers (Earth-555326).jpg James_Rogers.jpg James_Grabs_Cap_Shield_NAHT.jpg Children_NAHT.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Red Heads Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Kid Heroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:James Rogers and May Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult